A Love Affair
by amelancholicangel
Summary: "I love you Sakura…" "I love you too Ren…" It was as if cold water was splashed on him. 'She still loves him…' And with that Syaoran's demeanor slumped... 'I didn't know it would hurt like this…' ... The fact that Sakura still loves another man hurts him… but even if she still loves another man… he still wishes to be with her…


I hope you enjoy this and sorry for the typos :|

Love Affair

Summary:_ "I love you Sakura." "I love you too Ren…" __It was as if cold water was splashed on him. 'She still loves him…' And with that Syaoran's demeanor slumped. __'I didn't know it would hurt like this…' He could feel his heart wrenching, breaking… shattering into tiny million pieces. __The fact that Sakura still loves another man hurts him… But it's a truth that he has to face. Maybe now he wouldn't be able to face Sakura… maybe it will take him time to be over it… but even if she still loves another man… he still wishes to be with her… _

_Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura is not mine. And this story of mine was inspired by different stories here in fanfiction, crazy imagination and songs I swear and She'll be loved_

* * *

It was a fine night even though the air was a bit chilly. Candles were scattered at the entrance of the hotel to allow its guests have a romantic feel about the upcoming Christmas. Indeed it was a feel-good night as if nothing unusual would happen.

But then that changed as soon as the black sedan was spotted speeding in front of the hotel's lobby. And as it reached a full stop, were its tires screeched, some guests started wondering what had happened. It was like the driver of the black sedan was being hunt down by policemen or goons.

Some of the guests were craning their necks wanting to have a look at the driver to fulfill their curiosity. And since they could never know the answer by just looking, one of the guests blurted out loud, "Is there a shooting of a movie here or what?" The funny thing is that, one of the guest's companions answered back, "Maybe? But where are the cameras and other stuff?"

However, another guest was thinking of another event and could not help but ask "Is there a robbery or what!?" and was panicking and holding onto the man beside her.

Gladly, all of their questions were finally answered when a lady with shoulder length auburn hair stepped out of the car. Hastily closing the door of her car, she rushed towards the entrance of the hotel and without missing a beat, threw the key to the man assigned to valet her car. The man had anticipated her move, so before the lady could scram further inside the hotel, he signaled his coworker to give the woman her ticket for identification when she claims her car. The woman though in a hurry never forgot to shout a thank you at the man as she headed at the ballroom place.

But before she could reach the place, her cell phone started ringing.

"Not now!" She was a bit panicky. Nevertheless, she still reached for her phone inside her bag and answered it thinking that it could be a really important call.

"Where are you!?" The man on the other line growled. The woman then stopped for a second or two to process who she was talking to.

After a second of silence, she finally recognized the voice and shouted "Li-san!"… She then inhaled deeply and suddenly exhaled before adding, "I'm sorry I was caught up with the meeting at the hospital!"

"How many times should I tell you to call me…"

"…"

"Li-san? Hello? Li-san?"

"Sakura!"

"Oh! I'm sorry Li-san! I didn't hear what you said! I thought the line went dead! Anyway, I'm here at the hotel! I'm on my way to the venue! Don't worry! I'll be there in a minute!"

And the moment she reached the place, she hurriedly scavenged for her invite and let the man guarding the door check it. When she was given the signal to go inside, she didn't miss a second and hurriedly went inside.

"Woah!" She exclaimed at herself when she was finally in.

Yeah, she's been to some parties before but she still can't help but be amazed not just at the venue but at the people participating in the said event. All of the guests were glamorous and very formal. Men were either wearing their tux or coat and tie while their companions or partners for the night were glowing and eye-catching due to their jewelries and fashionable long gowns.

While she was still taking the view, she couldn't help but feel a little intimidated and insecure. Well, she came to the party as soon as her meeting at the hospital ended. And since she had no time to change into her long gown, she decided to just stick to her business suit for the meantime.

'If I could just find…'

However, her gaze was suddenly caught by the person walking towards her. She'd seen him a couple of times before but she couldn't deny that whenever she sees the man, she would feel a bit…nervous. She felt like a part of her didn't know what to do, especially now that's she's been standing all by herself.

'Okay… Sakura… breathe in! It's just Li-san. Don't be nervous!' as she mentally scolded herself.

'Relax! Don't worry! Just smile and wait for him to reach you!'

So she did what she thought she could properly do; stay in her place and smile like an idiot while waiting for the man to reach her. And the moment he was standing in front of her, the man glowered for a bit and growled "You are late!"

Not really sure on what she should say, she just squeaked "Sorry..." as she smiled sheepishly at him while adding "You're looking younger and younger Li-san!"

The man's scowling face suddenly turned comical as he began to laugh out loud. It was a laughter that caught the attention of people around them, making them curious at what is happening.

"You sure are a joker Sakura!" He then quickly grabbed Sakura and gave her a hug.

But before Sakura could answer Li-san back, their moment was cut off when another guest suddenly coughed and said "Xian Li! Is this the woman you were talking about a while ago?" The man in his late fifties then cut the distance between them while plastering a gentle smile on his face. His eyes never failed to show fascination and curiosity.

"Why yes!" Xian beamed proudly at the other man while his hand was still lightly resting at Sakura's back. "This is Sakura, the most wonderful and caring doctor who treated me when I was confined just two weeks ago. Aside from that, this woman is..."

However Xian wasn't able to finish his statement since another man interrupted them.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but I just can't believe this!" the man exclaimed. "It's really you! It's really you sir! I'm one of your fans! It's an honor to finally meet you! My name is Takao, Shiro Takao! I am the owner of the Shiro & Co. Enterprise!" as the man named Takao extended his hand towards Xian.

Xian then smiled his usual businessman smile while he shook the man's hand. "So you are that guy. I've heard a lot about you. Really good points I must add." Xian then released his hand before adding "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Takao-san."

"No!" Shiro gushed but did not fail to add, "The pleasure is all mine! You've been my inspiration! You started your business from scratch at the age of twenty-five! I read from the Business Magazine that you faced a lot of trials while building your empire. But look at you now Li-san! After thirty-four years, your business is considered to be one of the most competitive and successful in Hong Kong and other parts of Asia!"

Xian then couldn't help but laugh at the man's praise, "You're praising me too much Takao-san! Anyway, who are you with?"

"Oh I'm with my company's manager and his partner." Takao then turned his head to his right searching for them. And when he finally saw them, he raised his right hand and signaled for them to go to his side.

But because of the recent gesture, Xian together with Sakura and the other man looked to where Takao was gazing. And Sakura's breath somewhat became stuck again.

However the reason now was different.

…

It was not like out of nervousness when she saw Xian Li.

…

This time it was because of shock.

…

…

'Why is he here …?' and it was like her heartbeat slowed down when she stared intently at the man with fierce brown eyes walking towards them.

However, her attention suddenly shifted to the woman who was grasping the arm of the man. And before she could stare at the couple intently, the man named Shiro Takao broke the silence by introducing his companions to Xian.

"Li-san, I'd like you to meet my trusted manager, Ren Yu and his partner Yumi Masato."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Xian formally said while shaking their hands. "By the way, I'd like you to meet, Dr. Sakura Kinomoto..." while Xian's hand was ushering Sakura's back.

"Why! Kinomoto-san… It's nice to meet you again."

The tone—full of resentment yet still covered with sugar—made Sakura cringe. But most of the people didn't notice it. And she hoped that if they did notice they just didn't pay attention to it.

Nevertheless, Sakura gathered her courage and tried her very best to smile genuinely at the person who greeted her while extending her hand. "It's been a while Masato-san." To tell the truth, Sakura wasn't glad to see her. And it didn't help that the last time she saw the woman, their meeting didn't end quite well.

"Oh you know each other?" Xian asked innocently, not really sensing the sarcasm of the previous woman who greeted Sakura.

"Actually, who I really know is Yu-san." Sakura then turned her gaze at the man in front of her. "I got to know Masato-san because of Yu-san." Her voice was somewhat edgy and uncomfortable.

"I see… By the way…" but before Xian could finish his sentence, another person suddenly joined their company.

"Good evening to all of you!" the female's voice was lively and full of enthusiasm.

"Fanran! What are you doing here? I thought you'll be able to come here in Japan by tomorrow!" Xian exclaimed.

The woman with long brown hair and amber eyes smiled sheepishly at Xian. She then moved forward to give him a tight hug. "I'm sorry father. There was a sudden change in my schedule. Good thing it was a good change." She then released her father from her hug and suddenly gushed while rushing towards Sakura.

"Sakura! It's been a long time since I last saw you! We need a lot of time to catch up!" as Fanran hugged her tightly.

Sakura laughed while hugging Fanran, "I know! And I've missed you too! You and Tomoyo have been so busy with your clothing line!"

"I know! Anyway, I've been meaning to ask you this…" as Fanran gently held Sakura away from her.

"What are you wearing?" her eyebrow was raised as she scrutinized Sakura's appearance. "Well, it really looks good on you… but… why this?"

"Err… about this…" Sakura then released a nervous laugh as she fumbled on her words. "You see… I was in a hurry since the meeting at the hospital ended late... so I just brought with me my gown and decided to go here first because…"

Xian suddenly laughed out loud again when he saw the effort Sakura was exerting just to explain her side. "No need to worry… He then ruffled Sakura's hair as he turned his attention to his daughter. "Fanran, assist her."

"Thanks father! Come on Sakura! We need to get your gown!" as she relentlessly tugged Sakura away.

"I'll see the two of you later!" Xian said out loud and then faced his guests. "I'm sorry about that. It's been a long time since those two got together. My daughter, Fanran, is really fond of Sakura. Well I wouldn't ask why. Sakura's really a charming and caring lady. She made me like her so much in just a span of two weeks! Anyway… Takao-san…" but as Xian continued with his talk, he didn't see how Ren Yu longingly watched Sakura.

* * *

"Ne, Sakura! Come on! We have to get your evening gown first!"

"Wait Fanran! Don't rush! I might…" But it was too late for Sakura. Because the moment she was about to say the word "trip" she had already lost her balance and was about to fall flat on her face.

'Oh my!' as Sakura screamed in her mind. But just when she was bracing for the impact with her eyes shut, she suddenly felt someone put an arm on her waist stopping her _magnificent_ fall.

"You should be more careful next time… you do know you're a klutz, right?" as the hold on her waist tightened making Sakura's back come in contact with the person's chest. And Sakura didn't need to turn her head to know who the person is.

"Syaoran! You're mean!"

Syaoran just laughed at Sakura's antics while he held her against his chest before replying, "Why you're welcome!"… But before he released his hold on her, he dipped his head and whispered in Sakura's ear, "Klutz!" His voice was a bit husky making Sakura blush and squirm. However, her squirming stopped as soon as she asked him, "Where are…"

But Sakura's question was cut short when Fanran shouted, "Stop that Syaoran! You're making Sakura uncomfortable! And besides I know you're just making fun of Sakura!"

"But she's so fun to tease! She is easily worked up!" And his amber eyes twinkled like a child who received his favorite candy or toy. But his 'fun' didn't last long when he noticed how Sakura and Fanran were glaring at him.

With that, Syaoran released his hold on Sakura and raised both his hands in the air with a surrendering gesture. "Ok… I'll stop. I'm sorry!" though he never looked sorry at all because he has his smirk plastered on his handsome face.

"Arghhh!" as Sakura shouted while Fanran added. "I hate that look of yours brother!"

But their anger rose to another level when they heard Syaoran's laughter. "Arghh! I can't believe this! Come on Sakura let's leave this brother of mine alone!" As she relentlessly tugged Sakura behind her.

However before they could go farther, Sakura suddenly shouted "I'll forgive you Syaoran for making fun at me! But I swear! I'll punch you in the face if you do that again!"

"I'll wait for that Sakura-sensei!" And when the ladies were out of his sight, he slowly turned around and walked towards the venue of the party. By the time he reached the entrance, Syaoran's smile grew bigger when he saw someone familiar. However his smile faltered when he heard the person greet him in a different manner.

"Good-evening Li-sama!" As the man standing beside the guard at the entrance hall bowed his head to show his respect to Syaoran.

"You don't have to do that Lang. It sounds like I'm my father! And besides whenever you call me that, it makes me feel like we weren't friends since childhood." Syaoran then placed a hand over his chest acting like he was hurt by his friend's action.

"I was just kidding you Syaoran." Lang's face was now goofy after he had bowed in front of Syaoran.

"I know man!" as Syaoran returned a goofy smile at long time friend.

"How have you been? It's been years since I last saw you." as Lang gave a bear hug to his friend. He then released Syaoran and waited for his reply.

"I know... A lot has happened. Anyway, have you seen my father and my sister, Sheifa?"

"Your father has been at the party since an hour ago. As for Sheifa, I saw her somewhere near the stage…" "By the way, it was quite a shock for me when I saw Sheifa... I didn't know that she's a mother of three now; a charming girl and twins now. And they all took from the Li's." Lang's face was beaming with pride and delight when he remembered Sheifa awhile ago.

"Though I haven't seen them up close, from what I can remember the girl looks like Sheifa and the twins have brown hair like Sheifa, your siblings and of course you…" Lang then crossed his arms in front of his chest before saying, "I guess you'll miss out a lot of things even if you're away for almost five years with almost no communication to you and your family…" As Lang moved his head from side to side. "Man I'm getting sentimental here…"

Syaoran responded with a smirk before saying, "You are…" "So, have you spoken to Sheifa when you saw her?"

"Nah." Lang then had leant his back on the wall. "I was busy helping Wei that time. I guess I'll just congratulate Sheifa later. Anyway, you should go inside man. Your father needs your company."

"Ok. Thanks Lang. See you later again Lang." Syaoran then turned at the door of the ballroom place and entered it leaving his friend behind.

However as soon as Syaoran entered the venue, he suddenly stopped his track when he saw someone familiar. And it made him cringe when he noticed that she was looking back at him and was on her way towards him.

'Yumi Masato.'

_"Are you by some chance acquainted with the prominent Li's in Hongkong?" The woman's pitch was too high for his liking.__And when he turned his head to look at the woman, he can't help but just stare and scrutinize her. He didn't really care if he looked like an idiot in front of her. However he didn't notice that the woman in front of him was getting impatient. So before he could remember that she was waiting for his answer, she was the one who answered her own question. "I guess you're not. I mean Li is a common last name. And if you were a Li, you wouldn't even dare work in this stupid company. Why would a 'Li' work here if he could have whatever he wants? I mean if I were a Li, I'd just spend my whole life living the life. I'd be able to buy whatever I want. Go to places I've never been to and live like a queen. Well I could also marry the son of the famous Xian Li if ever I meet him… I bet he would fall for my beauty… Anyway…" And with that she flipped her hair and bid Syaoran with a "Ta-ta."__  
_  
"It's been a long time Li-san."

And it made Syaoran wince. Her voice was still the same—too pitchy for his liking.

He then he bowed his head a little before saying "It's as if you haven't changed Masato-san."

"I know. Same old me."

However Yumi's answer made Syaoran smirk. Yes, she was still the same: a woman with a really good appearance. She could be considered appealing to men due to her Japanese beauty; long black hair, brown expressive eyes and a fair skin to boast. In addition with that, her body has the curves giving her the opportunity to be categorized as a sexy woman for most men.

But that's just it. For Syaoran there's nothing more to her than her physical beauty, nothing alluring.

"So why are you here?" Yumi suddenly asked.

But before Syaoran could answer she suddenly added, "Are you working for the Li Company now?" Her voice was full of curiosity.

"Hai." as he placed both his hands inside his pockets.

He didn't really like talking to Yumi. She's always assuming things. She's the type of person who always looks down on people she thought are not as 'leveled' as her.

It was a good thing for him that after a month that he started working for Reed Enterprise, Yumi resigned to work for another company.

"You know Li-san you haven't changed. You're still the same guy I can't properly talk with. It's a shame that you're like that. I mean you have the looks but your personality is still a no-no. It's a miracle that you are now working in a multi-national company… I can't believe that a guy like you would be able to go this far... And knowing that you have that personality, I could guess that until now you don't have a girlfriend." As she stated with 'as-a-matter-of-fact' air while she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

'Well, that's a yes.' Syaoran said to himself as he removed his right hand from his pocket. He then used that hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, a mannerism he had ever since to calm his nerves. Well, he really didn't have a girlfriend when Yumi got to know him. And he was acting aloof due to his personal reasons. However, he can tell this woman the truth that he had lots of girlfriends before she got to know him… that what she thinks about him are all just 'I think this… I think that'. But he knew it's not worth his time to do so. He has a lot of things to do and the first on his list is to see Sheifa. So before he could lose his composure with what Yumi had told him, he said "Well excuse me then Masato-san. I have to meet someone now." Even if he looked like a jerk to her, he couldn't care less.

With that he turned his back at her and proceeded to look for his sister.

* * *

"Ok! We're finally done!" Fanran exclaimed when she was done putting the finishing touches on Sakura's make-up. She then stepped a foot away at Sakura and examined her work of art. Her make-up was simple but never failed to show her natural beauty. Her hair on the other hand was arranged in an elegant up-do. And all Fanran can say after looking at her is, "Wow. You're one gorgeous woman!"

"Stop that Fanran! You're making me blush!" while Sakura stood up to fix her long cream colored gown.

"By the way, Tomoyo's done a great job again with your gown!"

"I know I love the style! A one shoulder gown with beads placed meticulously in it!" She then looked back at Fanran and said, "Anyway, thank you Fanran for helping me out."

To show her appreciation for Fanran's efforts, Sakura reached her and gave her a tight hug. And without missing a beat, Fanran hugged her back. "It should be me who should say thank you! ..." her voice becoming a bit emotional as she gently held Sakura away from her.

"You know Sakura, you've done so much for our family…It's the least I can do for you…"

"You're going to make me cry Fanran!"

"Oh no! Don't or else your make-up will be ruined!" Fanran exclaimed while hugging Sakura again.

"I… I'm just really blessed that I got to know your family Fanran. Thank you so much for everything Fanran!"

"Anyway! Let's stop this! We're becoming really emotional Sakura!" Fanran then stepped away from Sakura and began packing her cosmetics away. "I think father will be starting the real event in ten to fifteen minutes. We should be there to welcome the new president of father's company here in Japan Sakura."

"Of course!"

"And I have to whack my brother's head before the real event starts!"

And what Fanran said made Sakura laugh. "Oh my! Fanran! You hitting Syaoran would be a funny scene I'd definitely watch!"

"But I guess I wouldn't really be able to do that. Father might scold me! I wouldn't want that!" as Fanran shivered with the thought of her father being angry at her. "I guess I just have to find a way how to get back at Syaoran... neh Sakura?"

"I'll help you with that!" as Sakura beamed. And when Fanran turned around to fix herself in front of the mirror, Sakura couldn't help but release a sigh.

'Syaoran.' as she silently said to herself. It's been five years since she got to know him…

\~~~/

_Five years ago…_

"_So how did you get this wound mister…" as Sakura who was wearing her scrub suit and lab gown approached the man sitting at the emergency bed._

_The man then focused his attention to her and said "It's Syaoran Li."_

"_Doctor Kinomoto."… "So Li-san, how did you get this wound?" she then held Syaoran's arm to scrutinize the wound._

"_I pulled an old woman away from the pedestrian because there was a careless driver speeding up. When I was able to pull her away, I suddenly lost my balance since it was slippery…" He then turned his attention to his wound that was about half-a-foot long and said "I fell and hit at something." as he returned his gaze at Sakura, he added, "The old woman was so worried so she insisted that I go to the hospital…" he turned his head to his right and said, "Actually she's here right now, sitting at that bench."_

_Sakura then followed his gaze to see who he was talking about. _

"_I see. It's a good thing you and the old woman are safe." Sakura then serenely smiled at Syaoran before she asked him, "Did you bump your head when you fell Li-san?" Her emerald eyes showed worry as she looked at him._

"_No. I was able to break my fall because of this…" Syaoran then raised his arm that has a wound in it and said "arm."_

"_I see. I hope you don't mind but I need to put some pressure on your arm to see if you had a sprain or a fracture just to be sure._

"_I don't mind."_

_And Sakura went on. She then started asking Syaoran when she applied pressure on his arm. "Does this hurt?" But Syaoran would just shake his head to let Sakura know that it didn't hurt._

"_I guess it's good to see that you only had a wound. But please be careful next time Li-san." "By the way…"… "do you have any allergies with any medicines like paracetamol or povidine iodine?"_

…

_Syaoran then released a sigh before answering, "No. I don't have any."_

_With that, Sakura smiled at Syaoran and said, "Okay. Let's proceed with treating your wound then."_

"_Okay. Go ahead Kinomoto sensei."_

* * *

"_Here."_

_And it shocked Sakura. _

_Just a moment ago she was busy crying and then in an instant there was a folded white handkerchief in front of her. _

_Without missing a beat, she said a simple thank you without looking at the person who handed her a handkerchief. However, when curiosity got a hold of her and she decided to see who the person was, all she can do was gape. It was her patient of two weeks ago. _

"_It's nothing. It's the least I could do since you treated my wound." He sat at the other end of the bench where Sakura was sitting. _

_But no matter how thoughtful her previous patient did for her, Sakura couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable and fidgety. Well, she was now sitting near a stranger. Well, technically, he wasn't a total stranger to her. _

_She could still remember his name; Li, Syaoran, the man who was wounded from saving an old woman. But that was it. She didn't really know anything about him and so is him about her. And it made her feel somewhat conscious._

"_Hey would you like some ice cream?"_

"…"

_And all Sakura could do was stare back at him, surprise evident in her face. She wanted to answer him with 'I'm sorry but I can't…' but her words seemed stuck in her throat._

_After a minute or so of not answering him, she suddenly saw Syaoran stand up and release a sigh. "I know this is kind of weird for you…" he then faced Sakura and added "…me asking you to eat ice cream with me and all… Maybe I'm making you uncomfortable… so just forget what I offered you a while ago…" He then placed his hands inside his pocket. _

"_I'm just not comfortable seeing a woman cry… Well… I…" he then removed his right hand from his pocket and pinched the bridge of his nose. _

"_I should be going then. Hope you're feeling better."_

_And because of that, Sakura felt guilty and ashamed of her previous action towards a guy who was just concerned for her well-being. She then stared at the pavement still processing what had happened._

_But honestly, she really didn't want to act that way to anyone—a person that is too reserved. But she couldn't help it. She's just being careful. Now she's feeling guilty for acting unresponsive towards the guy. _

'_I have to do something…' With that, she turned her gaze back at Syaoran but her heart surged low when she saw him a feet away from her, walking out from her. _

_And without thinking, she suddenly blurted "Wait!" enough for him to hear her while adding "I want to eat strawberry ice cream…" it was almost a gasp while her cheeks were tinted with a faint blush._

"_Here you go, one strawberry ice cream topped with chocolate syrup on a cup and one scoop of chocolate ice cream on a waffle cone." The man in his late fifties beamed at Sakura and Syaoran. "By the way, you two look good together." _

_Sakura then blushed a deep scarlet red and became too conscious standing side-by-side with Syaoran that all she was able to do was blurt out "Uhmm… thank you sir" as she hastily turned her back._

'_Stop blushing. Stop blushing.' chanting to herself while she walked towards the bench they were sitting just a few moments ago._

"_You're blushing. You're quite red." _

_It was just a simple statement that made Sakura blush more._

"…"

_And it made her uncomfortable. _

"_I said you're blushing. You're quite red." repeating his statement as if she hadn't heard it while looking at her with a smirk on his face. _

_And it made her too mindful but at the same time quite annoyed when she noticed the way he was smirking. Unknowingly, she raised her right eyebrow and just stared at him. She then noticed him bit his ice cream while looking at her; his amber eyes gazing to her emerald ones. _

"_I'm sorry if I'm making you feel uncomfortable again. It's just that you look…" he hesitated and just decided to focus on his ice cream._

_Silence accompanied them, again. But it was not an awkward silence that Sakura felt just moments ago. _

_It was a feel good silence, a comfortable one. A silence that she felt she hadn't experienced for quite some time already. And it made her feel like she was back to her old self. And because of the silence she was sharing with him, she could now really feel the cool breeze passing by. She can finally see the beauty of the sun that was about to set, painting the sky with colorful orange and other vibrant colors._

_However the silence she was enjoying at the moment was cut short when she heard Syaoran spoke. "I hope you're feeling better now, Kinomoto-sensei."_

_Well, she knew that he was only concerned for her well-being. However, even though it was unintentional, his question only made her heart remember the reason on why she was crying a while ago. And now, she could feel her eyes water._

"_Hey… you're about to cry again!" as Syaoran worriedly said making Sakura stop on her tracks._

"_I'm sorry. I just remembered…"… "someone…" and her voice became a whisper. _

"_Recent break-up?" His voice breaking her silence when they reached the bench they were sitting at a while ago._

"_Hai."_

"_I guess you're excused from crying then?" He then turned at her while smiling._

_And all Sakura could do was giggle at his antics, forgetting her tears that were threatening to come out._

"_Uhmm… thank you by the way…" she then stared at her ice cream as she formulated her next phrase. "For the ice cream and for accompanying me."_

"_That's nothing. I just hope that if ever I see you again, you wouldn't have tears in your eyes again…" Syaoran then stared at the sky. "I mean, it's fine if you cry… you know… to feel miserable and hurtful. But I just hope it wouldn't last long." He then turned his gaze at his ice cream that was about to melt. "You know, it's not in my nature to be talkative to someone I really don't know… but when I saw you crying… I guess you hit a weak spot in me."_

_And all Sakura could do was smile and say… "Then I must say that your weakness is a crying woman."_

_He shrugged nonchalantly. "Well maybe it's because I have four sisters. And whenever I see them cry, I feel so uncomfortable…"_

"_I see… so are you the eldest Li-san?" _

"_Nah. I'm the youngest."_

"_Wow. I wish I had a sister. But I do have a brother—a doting one I might say… he's also…" but before Sakura could continue with her description about his brother, her phone started ringing._

"_Excuse me Li-san, but I need to answer this call."_

"_It's ok. It might be an emergency."_

_And it was. After she ended the call, she faced Syaoran with an apologetic look and said "I guess I have to go Li-san. It was nice meeting you again." She then stood up and faced him while saying. "What you did a while ago, I'll never forget. So thank you." bowing to show her appreciation towards Syaoran's gesture._

_Syaoran then stood up and said, "It's nothing. Anyway, I think I should go then, I'm commuting from here to Tomoeda anyway."_

"_Eh… Tomoeda? You stay in Tomoeda?" _

"_Hai. Is there anything wrong?" confusion was starting to show in his face._

"_Nothing… it's just that I live there. It's the place where I grew up… and I'm just wondering why I haven't seen you before there…" shock evident in her voice._

"_Ah… it's because I just started living there two months ago. Well, I came in Japan five months ago. I lived in Tokyo for the past three months. However I don't really appreciate the busy life here in Tokyo. So when I found Tomoeda, which has better surroundings than Tokyo, I knew that Tomoeda is the place I will be staying at. But it took me some time to get an apartment there."_

"_I see. So, uhmm… I might have a chance to see you again in our neighborhood. Well, I should go now. It's a pleasure to meet you again."_

* * *

_It started when she was heading to Tokyo train station after her duty at the hospital. She noticed a man who was standing a few feet away from her, wearing dark gray sweater, baggy pants and a black cap. And after looking at him, her instinct told her to be wary of the man—that that man is up to no good. So when her ride was finally available, she hastily boarded it, hoping that the man will leave her in peace. However, when she reached Tomoeda station, she's been having this nagging feeling that someone has been following her. And when she turned her head, she saw the man, intently looking at her._

_Suddenly she could feel her heart beating fast. She then reached for her phone inside her pocket, paling as she saw that it has not been getting any signal._

'_Maybe because of the rain.' She muttered as she tried to calm her nerves._

_She then turned her gaze sideways hoping to see someone she knows. However her heart fell when all she could see inside the station were students and some elderly._

'_Security?'_

_But there was none at the present._

'_Kami-sama… help me.'_

_She knew that if she will stay inside the train station, something bad might also happen to her._

_So she decided to head home by using another route, hoping to lose the man that has been following her. All she could do was walk fast and be vigilant with her surroundings. But it didn't help that the rain was pouring hard that night. Though she had her umbrella with her, it didn't shield her from the rain due to the strong gust of wind._

'_Kami-sama! I hope I could remember all the self-defense Touya taught me when I was young!'_

_She could clearly hear the footsteps of someone following her as she travels the streets of her town. And she knew it was the man at the train station. However her fear seemed to grow more when she heard the footsteps becoming louder as if the man is coming nearer to her. _

_So without thinking that much, she hastily turned to a corner of a street where an apartment was located. She knew that in just a short moment, with her committing one wrong step, the man following her might finally get the chance to grab her._

_But as soon as she turned at the corner of the street, she felt herself colliding at someone, her hand losing its hold on her umbrella._

_And when she turned her gaze at that person, she couldn't help but release a sigh._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't notice you…" her voice was trembling while her body was shaking due to the mixture of coldness and fear she's feeling._

_Suddenly, surprised etched on her face when she felt that person encircle his arm at her back protectively._

"_It's alright. More importantly… you're soaking wet…and…" and all Sakura could see clearly from her position was the cold stare the man was giving off to someone at her back. After a few seconds, she then felt the hold on her relax and she couldn't help but ask… _

"_Is he gone Li-san?" mindful of Syaoran's hand at her back._

"_So you knew you were being followed Kinomoto-sensei?" _

"…" _silence was only her answer._

"_Then why didn't you call out for help!?" his voice was surprisingly stern but with worry in it as his hold on her seemed to get stronger._

"_I wanted to… I wanted to call my brother and father from the very beginning but my phone is not working properly. I wanted to have someone with me that time but there was no one! I wanted to stop at some place to call for help but if I do that, he might get an opportunity to drag me… I really wanted to…" And she couldn't control it anymore. She allowed her tears to fall freely from her eyes as she gripped on Syaoran's wet shirt. "I wanted to run..." She gasped. Though she wanted to continue her ramblings, she was stopped when she felt herself lean on him while he consoled her through an embrace._

"_Kinomoto sensei, we'll get sick if we stay like this. I think it's best if we go first in my apartment. You can use my phone to contact your father or brother. That is if you don't mind..." And Syaoran stared at Sakura before adding, "But if you do, I can ask a favor from my neighbor for you to stay there for a while. She's an elderly so I know you'll be safe there." as he slowly released his arm on her. _

_No, she doesn't really mind. She knew she could trust him. Her instincts told her that he's a trust worthy man. The moment she saw him at the hospital a month ago, she knew that Syaoran Li is a gentleman. Though he was quite intimidating at first glance, her first impression didn't last when she heard his reason on why he got his wound. And she knew her instinct was definitely right when he accompanied her two weeks ago. However, the reason why she couldn't answer him in an instant was because of what she's feeling at the moment, a feeling of helplessness. But she knew that if she allowed herself to feel more of it, she wouldn't be able to think and function properly. So she mustered her confidence and said, "No I don't really mind… I know I'll be safe with you…" as Sakura grasped on Syaoran's shirt as if his very being was her source of strength. But it was..._

"_Here, have some hot chocolate first..."as Syaoran offered Sakura a mug._

"_Thanks." She answered timidly while she sat on a couch. "Uhmm… thanks also for lending me your clothes."_

"_That's nothing…though my shirt and sweatpants look really big on you." He then sat a few feet away from her before asking. "Feeling better?" he then looked at her as if checking out if she was feeling comfortable or not._

_However such action made Sakura squirm making her answer with a short "Hai."_

"_You know, I didn't expect to see you uhmmm… crying again…" he then smiled at her. She perfectly knew that his action was an effort to make her feel a bit comfortable. And it did help her… not just a bit… but more than she could imagine. She felt her muscle relaxed as she replied to him with laughter._

"_I know... You told me just two weeks ago that you are hoping that if ever you see me again, I wouldn't be crying again…" as she stared at the mug that was warming her hands. "And there I was a few minutes ago, crying to you…"_

"_But I guess you're excused from crying again."_

_And with that, her stare was transferred to him, her eyebrows creasing. "How come?"_

"_Well, the reason why you cried a while ago was for a different reason… And I perfectly understand why you reacted that way. You were scared, even though you were calculating your steps for your safety. So I perfectly understand why you were crying Kinomoto-sensei."_

_However, Sakura suddenly made a face when she heard him call her that. It was as if there was something not right with how he called her._

"_Uhmm… did I say anything wrong sensei?"_

"_Ah! Nothing really!" She blurted out._

"_Then why are you making such face?" He then looked at her as if trying to figure out what he had done wrong._

_Sensing that he was fretting already, she hastily explained her recent action. "You really didn't do anything wrong Li-san… I just… I don't know… when you called me Kinomoto-sensei, it seemed so off."_

"_So you don't like me calling you Kinomoto-sensei?" as surprise and worry laced his voice._

"_No it's not that! It's just that…" And then everything clicked. She finally understood why Syaoran calling her Kinomoto-sensei seemed so off. She then sighed and directed her gaze at her warm drink. _

"_It's just that you did so many things for me—things that a friend or someone important to me should be doing for me. And you calling me Kinomoto-sensei seemed unfit for you. Not in a negative way… It seems that… for you… for someone who did all of those things for me shouldn't be calling me Kinomoto-sensei." She then looked at him and quickly added "I don't know if I'm making any sense here… I'm sorry if I made you confuse or anything."_

_He then moved his head sideways, trying to assure her that he was not confused with how she explained herself. "I get it. So basically… what you want is to let me call you differently. Am I right?"_

"_Hai."_

"_Then how should I address you? I only know of your last name. Do you want me to call you Kinomoto-san?" as he looked closely at her._

"_Call me Sakura." She then smiled brightly at him. "That's my first name." She then extended her hand towards him._

_As he reached for it while saying her name, "Sakura…" he didn't notice that he had already placed a big smile on his face. "Then it would not be fair to you if I just let you call me Li-san." He then smiled his million dollar smile, the smile that most girls in would definitely fall for. "You may call me Syaoran… However it's not really my name."_

"_Hoee?" surprise evident in Sakura's voice as she let go of his hand. And after a split second, Sakura could hear laughter coming from Syaoran._

"_Well, my real name is Li Xiao Lang. But I romanized it to Syaoran Li."_

"_Ahh! That's why! Anyway… Since we can call each other by our first names, it means that we are friends, right?!" Sakura childishly exclaimed allowing her to earn a laugh from Syaoran for the second time._

"_Neh! Syaoran! Why are you laughing?" she then pouted as she focused her gaze at her drink instead._

"_It's just you look so childish…" as he tried to suppress his laughter… "And… don't pout… it's not helping you look mature…"_

"_Syaoran!" _

\~~~/

"Huh?" Fanran asked out loud whirling Sakura back to reality.

"Nani?" as Sakura asked.

"You mentioned Syaoran's name." Fanran stated.

"Oh… I guess because I was relieving how I met Syaoran five years ago." Sakura then smiled at Fanran sheepishly.

"Five years ago… so that makes Syaoran twenty-six that time… and you?" Fanran stopped and faced Sakura when they had exited their room.

"I was twenty-four back then…" Sakura then placed an index finger on her lips. She then added, "It was two months after I celebrated my birthday… which was in July, when I met him."

And as they walked towards the elevator Sakura was surprised when Fanran broke the silence they were sharing.

"Hmm… how did the two of you become close again Sakura?"

"Well he saved me from a stalker. And it started from there."…"Since he was concerned for my safety… telling me he didn't want anything bad to happen to his first ever friend in Japan" her fingers doing the quote and un quote sign, "he proposed that we would commute to Tomoeda together."

"What?! He did that?!"

"Yup…he did."

"My brother must be really attracted to you from the very beginning…" Fanran suddenly mumbled.

However, Sakura was not able catch what Fanran had said. So to ease her curiosity, she asked Fanran "What?" innocently.

"Nothing… I just said that Syaoran didn't really do such things when he was still in Hong Kong…" Fanran then looked at Sakura as they continued their walk and said. "I guess he saw something in you…"

"I think so… from what I remembered, I remind him of you guys… I mean you and your other siblings."

"Yeah right…" But Sakura didn't see through Fanran's snickering.

"So there… he would usually pick me up when my shift is done or we'll meet halfway. Sometimes, he would invite me to eat out. Other times I was the one who would invite him. After that, I guess we just became closer and besides…" Sakura was suddenly lost in her memory.

"Besides?" as Fanran asked out loud, anticipating Sakura's explanation.

And as if remembering something, Sakura hastily explained, "Well, he helped me a lot… He was there when I was at my lowest…"

\~~~/

"_Hey you're spacing out!" as Syaoran exclaimed after they had eaten their dinner and was waiting for their train to Tomoeda._

"_Huh? Ah… yeah sorry." Sakura quickly apologized, not minding that her thoughts were all over the place._

"_Let me guess. Is it your ex?"_

_And it shocked Sakura. With that she couldn't help but say out loud, "Wow. You do know me even if we just became friends two months ago." _

"_Well that just means that I AM A GREAT FRIEND." As Syaoran boasted._

"_And with the time we just shared, my thoughts of you as a gentleman shifted into a guy who is too full of himself."_

_Sakura suddenly laughed when she saw Syaoran dramatically placed a hand over his chest as if he was hurt. And Sakura couldn't help but laugh harder when she heard him say, "Sakura, you wound me so badly. Not just that, my ego has been shattered!" However Sakura's laughter stopped when she felt Syaoran place his arm over her shoulder which impelled her to scoot closer to him. "So what's wrong?" as she heard him asked seriously._

_And for Sakura, after what Syaoran did, she figured out that there's no point for her to stay silent._

_For her, though Syaoran had just met her three months ago, and as they became friends a month after they met, the short amount of time they had shared didn't justify their friendship that much. It's because even if their friendship just started, Sakura was convinced that what they share and how they treat each other can be considered as what long time friends do for each other. To her, Syaoran is the epitome of a true friend. Most of the time, he can easily sense if she's feeling down or thinking about something. Though he doesn't know what was bothering her or making her sad, she would notice that he would go an extra mile to make her feel at ease, comfortable and relaxed. And with Syaoran's recent action, Sakura couldn't help but lean on him and rest her head on his shoulder._

"_It's been five months since I've seen him. I just couldn't help but miss him." She then released a sigh before continuing. "You know, back then, our college friends called us the ideal couple. Our friends wanted what we had..." She smiled sadly as she remembered more. "But… our relationship stayed true to our college friends' concept…" She tried to stop herself from becoming too emotional by closing her eyes for a second or two. _

"_Just the ideal couple." _

_As she inhaled deeply, she couldn't help but get intoxicated by Syaoran's scent. However she didn't put too much attention to it since she was dwelling to what had happened to her. _

"_Six years of ideal relationship shattered because he got his co-worker pregnant…" and her voice croaked "And you know what… sometimes I couldn't help but think, 'If I had given myself to him…'" _

_However her speech was cut when she heard Syaoran angrily said "Stop that thought. It's not your fault." And in an instant, she was whirled towards him, her body being engulfed in a hug. "You did nothing wrong." And for some weird reason Sakura can't explain why she suddenly felt light. _

_She knew from the very beginning that it was not her fault that her ex-boyfriend slept with his co-worker. But there came a point that she wanted an assurance— that she didn't do anything wrong. That the pain she was feeling was caused by the mistake of a person she loves._

\~~~/

"Well, looking at you…" Fanran then threw a glance at Sakura and said, "I guess Syaoran had really helped you." Fanran then smiled serenely at Sakura and pressed the down button when they had reached the elevator.

"You're right Fanran. He did help me a lot. But then I won't deny that even though he's a really thoughtful guy, I consider our friendship to be somewhat unusual."

And as they heard the elevator 'Ding' indicating that it was about to open, Sakura hastily added, "Unusual since there were times that we would bicker with each other over petty things…

\~~~/

_They were sitting at the bench where Syaoran had found Sakura crying eight months ago. Since they were done with their respective work for the day, they decided to just relax first at the park near the hospital. _

_They didn't know how it started or who brought up the idea but now they were concentrating on a game they had just created to pass the time. _

"_I found that guy with red shirt jogging first!"_

"_No Sakura, I was the one who spotted that guy first!"_

"_Argh! Syaoran I said it first!" as Sakura crossed her arms in front of her chest._

"_Sakura, don't be childish! Accept that you lost and that you are about to treat me dinner!"_

"_No Syaoran! You're the childish one! Admit it!" _

_A minute had passed without the two talking. Sakura was glaring at Syaoran while Syaoran was busy looking at other things aside from Sakura... However after a few seconds, one of them broke the silence._

"_Fine. I lost! Happy now Sakura?"_

_And with that, he heard Sakura's glee while she hugged Syaoran's arm._

"_There! That wasn't so bad, neh Syaoran?" as she directed her gaze at him. And Syaoran was all smiles at her. "You are really childish Sakura…" he then tenderly looked at her. "But in a fun way. Anyway…" Syaoran then stood suddenly. "Come. Let's eat. I'm famished!"_

"_Okay!"_

\~~~/

… And he would be demanding at times or so full of himself..."

\~~~/

"_Hey! I was the one watching Syaoran!"_

"_But it's my t.v. Sakura. And besides what you're watching is boring me. Chick flick?! Pfft!" Sakura then felt Syaoran placed his arm over her shoulder._

_Saddened at the thought that she wouldn't be able to finish her favorite movie, she hastily suggested "Maybe I should go now. It seems that the rain had finally stopped."_

"_Sakura… do you prefer to watch that movie… instead of the wonderful company I provide you?"_

_Flabbergasted at what she had heard, Sakura couldn't help but say "You are so full of yourself Syaoran!"_

"_Just stay." He simply said while he looked at her. "I… I just miss your company… I haven't been with you and haven't experienced your crazy antics for a week now."_

"_You know… you should have just ended your speech at the 'I miss you company' part, but you ruined it when you added the last part."_

"_But it's true!"_

"_Ah you are exasperating at times Syaoran!"_

\~~~/

"Well, that's Syaoran for you Sakura!" Fanran then couldn't help but laugh out loud after she had pressed the button for the ground floor."

"I know! But I'm thankful that I met him… even with all his flaws and ego and such."

"It's a good thing you could handle his character well then Sakura."

"Yup… I'm glad I could… we've been through a lot…"

However Fanran's phone suddenly rang, stopping Sakura from what she was going to say next.

"Hello… Fanran speaking… ah… I see…wait…" She then faced Sakura and said, "Syaoran's been trying to call you…"

"Oh! I left my phone with my other bag!"

Fanran then smiled and talked on the phone again. "She left her phone with her other bag…. OK…We are on our way there…" Fanran then grabbed Sakura's hand and tugged her out of the elevator. "We'll be there in a minute… ok…byeeeee!"

And as soon as Fanran's conversation on the phone ended, she faced Sakura and said "Syaoran said the event is about to start." And with that, the two ladies made their way to the venue.

* * *

The moment his conversation with Fanran ended, Syaoran continued on his walk towards the stage, his attention focused on looking for his sister, Sheifa. 'Where could she be?'

But since he was so busy with his thoughts, he didn't notice a man standing in front of him. So the expected happened. Syaoran collided with the guy...

Nevertheless, when he was able to comprehend what had happened and he had composed himself, he immediately said his apologies. However, the moment he saw who the guy was, he couldn't help but scowl at the man.

"No problem." The man with brown eyes stared back. The man then nodded at Syaoran and turned the other way around, leaving Syaoran behind who was currently plagued by memories of how he got to know the guy.

\~~~/

_Four years ago…_

_He was standing just a few feet away from them, away from their sight, behind a tree. He didn't feel like going to her. For him, it felt like he was intruding on something she and the guy were sharing._

_Honestly, what he really wanted to do was to walk silently away from them, to leave them be and give them the privacy they deserve. But he was stopped when he heard the man spoke. "I miss you Sakura..." And from the way the man said it, Syaoran couldn't help but sympathize with him—because that was what he was feeling too. _

'_I miss you too Sakura.'_

_It's been a week since he last saw her; a week without communication with her. A week without her vibrant emerald eyes, her melodious laughter, her corny jokes, her sometimes childish antics, her talk, her warm gestures, her affectionate hug, her concern... a tormenting week without her._

_Maybe if he had held back… maybe if had more self control… he wouldn't experience a week without her. Maybe if he had stopped himself from saying those three words, she wouldn't act so shocked; unsure and scared of what she's going to say back. Maybe if he didn't say those three words… maybe… even if it's not enough for him, he could be spending time with her, joking with her, tickling her, teasing her… spoiling her… maybe… if he had not said those three words, he would not see her run away from him… maybe if he hadn't said those words… he wouldn't feel this intense loneliness… and how his heart aches._

'_I'm a king of wishful thinking.' as he leant his back at the trunk of the tree. 'A week ago…' he then smirked at the thought. 'It feels like years…' _

_But even if a week had passed… even if it felt like years... for him… what he felt for her only intensified. Though he could feel his heart aching, his feelings for her dominate. The desire to make her happy, to spend every single moment of his life with her… to hold her hand, to see her eyes twinkle with delight, to shower her with affection, to see her smiling face, to hear her laughter, her stories… everything._

_Everything…_

"_I love you Sakura… I'm in love with you… from the moment I saw you …" as Syaoran silently said it to the wind while brushing his fingers through his brown untamed hair._

_It's funny. For him who did not believe in love before and who never even entertained the thought of it would turn out like this... a man consumed by love. _

_But he couldn't help it. _

_When he first saw Sakura, for him… everything just stopped. Everything that he thought mattered didn't matter to him. All he could see was her. His attention was just focused on her. It's as if he was being hypnotized by her. It's as if the gravity acting on him has left him. It's as if the one who's pulling him now is her. And the moment he heard her talk, the moment she held his arm and the moment she laid her compassionate gaze at him, he knew—she's the one._

_And such feelings intensified when he saw her a few weeks after, crying all by herself. He wanted to make it stop. He wanted to grab her and encase her in his arms. He had never felt it from the women he had dated before. It's because of her that he's now feeling such way. It's only because of her… But he knew he can only do little for her… even if he knew he can run a distance for her; give her anything she could ask for... He can only do a small gesture for her… because he knew that if he forces himself on her… she would run away. And he was glad he listened to his rational part. He was glad that he didn't force her in a hug. He was glad that she finally smiled and looked at him. He was glad… But at the same time melancholic… because he wanted more, know more about her… be a part of her life… but he couldn't the moment she left him standing at the park._

_Yet luck seemed to side him. He felt that maybe the gods from above are helping him get to know her even at the most unexpected circumstances. It was when he accidentally collided to her in front of his apartment building after he went to a convenience store. He knew it was an unfavorable situation for her to be followed by someone, however, because of what he feels for her, he grabbed the opportunity to be with her… and he's glad he did… because from that moment on… he was able to shower her with his affections little by little. He was able to get to know her slowly. He was able to crack jokes with her, tease her, spoil her…stand by her side. He was slowly becoming a part of her life…It was a dream coming true for him… … He felt alive. After seeing her and getting to know her… for him… everything seemed to fall into its place accordingly… he finally saw the meaning of his life, and everything felt surreal. _

_But the dreamlike atmosphere ended when he wasn't able to stop himself from blurting those three words… when they were sitting side-by-side on his couch._

"_I wish I could have controlled myself… I wish I didn't look at you when you leaned your head on my shoulder… maybe I could have…" _

_However, Syaoran's thoughts of Sakura were cut when he heard the man spoke again. "I know I made a mistake when I slept with Yumi… Honestly… I hate myself for it… Sakura…. If I wasn't drunk that time… if I had the strength… enough strength to control myself… then I wouldn't have done it with her. I wouldn't have knocked her up… then we could have been together until now… we could have been spending our time with each other... I can't help but think… What if?… What if I didn't let you go when you asked for a break up?… What could have happened to us? To me? To you? What if… I can't stop loving you?"_

_Then, there was silence. And from what Syaoran heard... he could not deny that he felt scared… scared at the thought that the reason why Sakura ran away from him could be because of the man in front of her. _

'_What if she's still not over him even if a year had passed?' But his thoughts were stopped when he heard the man again. "I love you Sakura… I love you so much that I'm willing to take anything you'll give me… I'm willing to accept anything… just please come back to me… please…"_

_From that moment on, it felt like Syaoran's surroundings were playing in slow motion. He could feel the erratic beating of his heart, he could see how the leaves from trees were falling due to the soft breeze… he can see kids from his left playing… But all of this stopped when he heard Sakura._

"_I love you too Ren…"_

_It was as if cold water was splashed on him. 'She still loves him…' And with that Syaoran's demeanor slumped. He felt as if all of his strength had left him. _

'_I didn't know it would hurt like this…' He could feel his heart wrenching, breaking… shattering into tiny million pieces._

_The fact that Sakura still loves another man hurts him… But it's a truth that he has to face. Maybe now he wouldn't be able to face Sakura… maybe it will take him time to be over her... but even if she still loves another man… he still wishes to be with her… even if she onsiders him just a friend…_

'_I hope the time comes that when Sakura and I meet again, we'll act as if nothing has happened… We'll act like the way we used to be…' So he focused on gathering his remaining strength… to be able to take the necessary step… to be away from them…_

\~~~/

* * *

"Syaoran, there you are!" Fanran cried. "Sakura and I have been looking for you!"

Syaoran who was hurled back to the present …unknowingly asked, "Huh?"

"I said Sakura and I have been looking for you… we decided to separate to have a higher chance in finding you given that the program is about to start now…" She then smiled at his brother as both of them looked at the speaker standing on the stage.

It was Sheifa, the oldest of the Li siblings.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen… I, Sheifa Li Yang, the new CEO of the Li Enterprise would like to thank you for joining us spend this wonderful night in celebration for another milestone that the Li Enterprise had achieved. For years, my father, Xian Li, founder of Li Enterprise has been doing his best to put the Li Enterprise as one of the most competitive and productive companies in the business realm. And boy I'm glad his efforts paid off…" Sheifa paused allowing her to hear the laughter of her audience. "And because… of his efforts and love for the Li Enterprise, we became blessed to work with people from different walks of life. We were able to learn from them and work with them. We were able to see different cultures and business ethics by collaborating from companies in different parts of Asia… However, we knew that Li Enterprise is bound to achieve more… it was not an easy journey for our company… but after countless of planning, labor and efforts, I in behalf of the Li Enterprise, would like to announce to all of you the success of putting our branch here in Japan!"

A round of applause from the audience was suddenly heard. Sheifa was then seen looking at her right. She then smiled and said… "And to introduce the head of our branch company, I would like to ask my father, Xian Li, to do the honors…" people from all over the venue couldn't help but clap hard for what the Li Enterprise recently achieved.

And during this time, Fanran was able to continue her talk with Syaoran. "Anyway, as I was saying… since I've found you… I don't know how to tell Sakura" claps from everyone could still be heard.

"I see…Don't worry, I'll just look for her Fanran… thanks for telling me…" Syaoran's demeanor still never failed to show how serious he is.

"Wait! I think I see her!" Fanran excitedly exclaimed as she looked on her right… "Oh wait! She's talking with someone… oh… it's the woman from a while ago…"

And when Syaoran whipped his head towards the direction his sister was looking, he couldn't help but worry for Sakura.

"Yumi Masato." he whispered.

"You know her?" Fanran quipped.

"Yeah. From my previous work… anyway, I think I need to go to Sakura…" concern etched on his face.

"I see… well then see you in a while brother! I know I'll enjoy the night!" as Fanran winked at his brother earning a laughter from him.

* * *

"Kinomoto-san."

'Ughhh… I just talked to Ren for a minute or so and now she wants to talk to me.' Sakura then turned to the speaker. "What can I do for you Masato-san?"

"Stay away from Ren!" Yumi suddenly seethed earning a surprised look from Sakura.

"Excuse me?!" as Sakura said in defense.

"I said stay away from Ren." Yumi stated, enough for only Sakura to hear. "He's mine. The moment I saw him… I knew he's perfect for me. He's my ideal guy! I've worked so hard to have him… So I am advising you to stay away from him."

"I never knew you'd still act like this Masato-san…" surprise and disappointment lacing Sakura's voice. 'Still a gold digger.' But she didn't voice it out loud. She then looked at Yumi with pity on her face. "How many times will I tell you that Ren is not yours? That he is not your possession? Though he is the father of your child, your relationship with him is up to that only. Please don't make it any harder for him… just set him free Masato-san"

Yumi's face then contorted. "And what about you?!" She whispered angrily. "I know you still think of him as yours! I know you are still not over him when I saw the way you talked to him awhile ago!"

And Sakura was flabbergasted. She didn't even notice that the event had started due to Yumi's actions. She didn't even heard Sheifa speak nor Xian being called. She didn't even feel that Syaoran was now standing behind her. So when she was about to defend herself, she was surprised when she heard Syaoran cut their conversation.

"Is there a problem here ladies?" as Syaoran longingly looked at Sakura while putting his hand at her back affectionately.

"Li-san…" Yumi coldly replied. Sakura and Syaoran then looked at her. "I was just telling Kinomoto-san here about something important." She then smiled a forced one towards Sakura. "Anyway…hey Kinomoto-san… isn't that Xian Li?" as Yumi's gaze focused on the man speaking at the stage.

"_Good evening everyone…" as Xian Li boomed_.

"I bet he is really _fond of you Kinomoto-san_." Yumi interjected.

"_To our beloved guests…Thank you for coming! I would like to say a lot of things… but I don't want to keep you in the dark… So without further ado… I'd like to introduce to you the president for our branch company…"_

It appalled Sakura. She didn't like the way Yumi said it. It was so wrong in different ways. She wanted to slap Yumi's face… Yet she knew it will not do anything good. So she did what she thought was best to do: she composed her thoughts and herself, to prepare herself to say her piece at Yumi. However she was stopped when she heard Xian exclaimed.

"_Li Xiao Lang, my son!" as Xian proudly beamed._

"Who is Li…" However Yumi's question wasn't voiced out completely when she heard Syaoran spoke.

"I guess that's my cue then…" He then looked at Sakura with concern "Will you be fine?" holding her closer to him.

"I will." As Sakura raised her hand to his cheek, her fingers tapping his cheek warmly. "I can manage. Go… or else your father might panic if you are not yet there…" She then smiled at him, completely forgetting Yumi.

"Ok. If you say so." Syaoran then released his hold on her and turned around as he made his way towards the stage.

"He's the son of Xian Li?!" Yumi exclaimed as soon as Syaoran was about to step on the stairs of the stage.

Sakura on the other hand raised her eyebrow while answering back. "So?" She then turned her attention to the stage when she heard Syaoran speak. _"A pleasant evening to all of you…"_

Yumi then became baffled with the new fact she had learned. "But… if I just knew… maybe I should have treated him properly!" She then added in an exasperated manner, "If I had known maybe…"

"_Tonight marks a new journey for the Li Enterprise… "_

"Maybe what Masato-san?" Sakura interjected. "Maybe you'll force yourself to him like what you did with Ren?"

"_I would like to thank everyone who came… who gave us a helping hand…" _

"I… I" as Yumi stuttered. "No! I bet he'll fall for me if we just spent more time when I was staying at the Reed Enterprise. Maybe if I talk to him more tonight he'll find me interesting."

"_To the members of the Li Enterprise…"_

Sakura then huffed and said "You're hopeless Masato-san. You should get yourself checked." With that Sakura turned to her right ready to head towards Fanran and her family. But just when she was about to walk out of Yumi, she stopped when she felt Yumi grabbed her hand.

"And you? Are you not hopeless with Ren?!"

"_To my family…" _ Syaoran then looked to his left, to where his family at. "_We've been through a lot… and I'm thankful for accepting me… for being proud of me for what I have become…"_

Sakura then looked at Yumi. "No. I'm not."

"_I'd also like to thank…"_

"Why not!? You should be!? You should be hopeless! I took Ren away from you!" She whispered angrily. However, Yumi's anger dissipated and was replaced with shock. She then released her hold on Sakura when she heard Syaoran say "_my beloved… Sakura Kinomoto.._." And everyone present in the party started turning their gazes to the woman Syaoran was looking at.

"My companion… my friend… my sweetheart…" He then lovingly looked at Sakura while he slowly descended from the stage, still holding the wireless microphone.

"I never knew I would be blessed to have the most wonderful and beautiful woman on the planet. I thought my heart would stop beating when I heard you say you love me…in the most untimely way." As the two smiled, remembering their unusual but special moment.

\~~~/

_Four years ago…_

_He was about to take the step. To leave her with the guy behind. However_, _he was stopped again on his tracks when he heard Sakura._

"_I love you… but Ren, it's not the same love I feel for you when we were together… I've finally moved on… I…"… "After we went on separate ways… honestly… it was hard for me… I loved you… I really did… but what happened to us had deeply hurt me…" … "I want to live my life... But I don't know how... I was so scared and I didn't see myself loving anyone again… I thought, 'How could I love when I have nothing to give?'" _

_Syaoran on the other hand could hear her voice quivering. He knew she was becoming emotional._

"_I was so broken that time… I was scared to love again…"… "I even said to myself 'Maybe it would be better to not let anyone near me again… Maybe it would be better if I become emotionless… to not show anyone how broken I am…'" _

_She paused for awhile. "I was so scared to get hurt again... but then I met him… and I was caught off guard. I don't know when it started but whenever I'm with him… I feel alive… and honestly, I didn't know that I was starting to love again. I didn't know that I would slowly show my heart to him… he slowly mended my heart… what we had though they were simple moments, are so special for me… even if we would bicker, had arguments or disagreements, I still treasure it…He is the only person to make me feel this way, he's the only one to make me feel complete… and after a week of not seeing him… I finally understood why. I am in love with him. I am in love with Syaoran…"_

"_Sakura… I…"_

"_I'm sorry Ren… but I can't be with you…"_

"_I understand Sakura…" Though Syaoran could not see how Ren would look at the very moment, he still knew that the guy was hurting from the way Ren spoke. "I guess I should go now… I… I wish you all the best Sakura… I really do… and please remember that you are the only woman I have ever loved…"_

"_Thank you Ren… but I hope you'll learn to love another woman… Please move on… for your own happiness."_

"_I'll try."_

_Syaoran then heard Ren walked away. He couldn't really understand what he was feeling. Just a few moments ago, his heart was shattered into million pieces… and now, it was completely back again… it felt like what happened to him was like one of the roller coaster rides he detested when he was kid. His emotions were a mixture of everything. Nevertheless, what he felt most was happiness… he was elated… Sakura loves him… the way he loves her… But his thoughts were cut short when he heard Sakura speak._

"_I know you're there Syaoran…come out." Her voice was soft but at the same time demanding._

_He smiled and showed himself. He then headed towards her and the moment he was standing a foot away from her, he couldn't help but ask. "How?" his face full of wander._

"_I just knew." Sakura's voice was too chirpy. And Syaoran knew. She was trying to hide her embarrassment. "I guess you love me that much neh Sakura?" His face had his famous smirk on it._

"_Why you!?" However, before Sakura could playfully smack his chest, Syaoran grabbed her and encased her in his arms, completely eradicating the distance they had a while ago._

"_Why did you run away from me that time?" his voice then became serious as he longingly gazed at her._

"_I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… I was…" her head then dipped low, her gaze now focused on her hands that were holding onto his chest._

"_Look at me Sakura…" and she did. Her emerald eyes stared back at his amber eyes._

"_I guess… I got scared. What if you hurt me too…I love you so much and I don't think I could bear it if ever you hurt me… even if it is not your intention to do so…" her eyes were brimming with tears._

"_Sakura… do you love me?" Syaoran's voice was now full of passion._

"_I do."_

"_Do you trust me?"_

"_Yes." Sakura gasped._

_Syaoran then leaned his forehead on Sakura's. "I cannot promise you a relationship full of rainbow and butterflies… a relationship full of roses… There might be times that we will fight each other, get disappointed with each other… but then, I can assure you that whenever you'll get hurt, because of me… it will be about how you are disappointed with me with not texting you on time because there'll be no reception or due to no battery… or me being late with our date due to work… with me teasing you too much… with mistakes, careless ones… that I assure you will not break your heart." He then slowly removed his hand from her back and placed it on her cheek as he whispered. "I love you Sakura… You're the only woman who made me feel this way… I love you…"_

_Sakura then held on to his hand as she slowly leaned on his touch. "I love you too Syaoran… I'm just…"_

"_Neh Sakura…" Syaoran then held Sakura closer to him._

"_Hey I'm trying to pour my heart out and you're distracting me!"_

"_With my good looks I guess?" Syaoran then smiled, his eyebrows wiggling._

"_Oh you are exasperating!"_

"_May I kiss you? Because I've been tempted by your lips countless of times… especially when you…" however Syaoran's ramblings were cut off when Sakura said "Just shut up." while she grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him._

\~~~/

Syaoran who was now standing in front of Sakura continued. "We've been through a lot…"

\~~~/

"_What's wrong Syaoran?" Sakura worriedly asked while they were spending their time sitting on Syaoran's couch._

_Syaoran then held her hand."My father called me."_

_Sakura who was leaning on his shoulder suddenly sat up straight. She was curious that she couldn't help but ask "What's wrong then?" Syaoran inhaled and exhaled deeply and looked at the television set. Sakura knew from such action that Syaoran's been contemplating and from that, she couldn't help but be more concerned. "Syaoran… you can tell me anything… we've been dating for six months now… we've been friends for a year before that… you can trust me with anything that concerns you…"_

"_He wants me to go back to Hong Kong."_

"_That's it?" surprise evident in her voice. However she hastily realized something amiss that she added. "There's more to it… am I right?"_

"_He wants me to stay there for good." He then solemnly looked at her._

_Sakura who was shocked with the news, quickly stood up and said… "What will happen to us?" Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes as she faced Syaoran._

_Syaoran then followed her and encased her in his arms. "I need to go back Sakura…"_

"_So are we going to break up? Because… I don't believe in long distance relationship…I just…"_

"_No! I don't want us to be apart!" Syaoran then hugged her tightly as if she would disappear._

"_But it's your father Syaoran! I don't want to make you choose between me and your family… and you haven't seen them for a year and a half…" she started rambling as tears cascaded on her cheeks._

"_Sakura… I'll come back… I promise… please…please don't break up with me… I wouldn't be able to handle it…"_

"_What if you don't come back?" she whispered to him._

"_I will…"_

"_If you'll go… please don't text me… don't email me…" She then grasped on him while crying… "I don't want to miss you more… I know it's a selfish wish of mine… Just call me if you need to tell me something really important…" She then buried her nose at the crook of Syaoran's neck… "Please… I beg of you…"_

"_Yes..." even if it was hard for him to do so._

* * *

_Ring… Ring… Ring…_

"_I'm sorry. Excuse me for a while." Sakura then bowed apologetically to her patient._

"_It's okay Kinomoto-sensei."_

_And with that, Sakura headed to the corridor of the hospital. "Kinomoto Sakura speaking." She chirped not checking first who the caller was._

"_Sakura… It's me…"_

_And her heart suddenly beat erratically. It's been a month without communication with him. A month without him… and it made her feel lifeless. She thought she'd be strong this time around. But she's proven wrong._

"_Syaoran…"_

"…"

"_Syaoran?" worry was now lacing through her voice._

"_My parents…They're setting me up into an arranged marriage Sakura… my father… he said he will disown me…" His voice was breaking… She knew he was crying. She knew how torn he is. And with that, she cried silently for him… for what he is going through… for herself… for her relationship with him… for them._

_She then inhaled deeply as she did her very best to stop her voice from cracking. "So what will happen to us? I don't want to be the reason why you and your family are not in good terms… I just can't bear the thought of breaking a family Syaoran… even if I love you…"_

"_Sakura…"_

_She then inhaled deeply again and said, "Let's end this Syaoran. For both of us. For our sake." _

"_Sakura … please…" but she didn't let him finish._

"_Please Syaoran… I… please be happy Syaoran..." And she ended their phone conversation as she cried her heart out._

* * *

_She didn't go to the hospital the day after she asked for a break up. She knew she wouldn't be able to work properly. She felt so tired; emotionally and physically tired from everything. It was as if the very life of her being was sucked out from her. And she didn't know it would hurt this bad. Yes her break up with Ren broke her. But not like this. This is worse. No… it's the worst to the point that she wasn't able to go to work._

'_I guess I do love you so much Syaoran.' Tears then started brimming on her eyes. 'I never thought I could cry this much…'_

_Ding!_

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

_Ding!_

'_Please just go… I don't want to entertain anyone tonight… please…' she then squint her eyes… wishing that the person outside their house would tire himself or herself and just go away._

_But seconds turned to minutes. The person outside their house still continued on ringing their house's doorbell. So even if Sakura was hesitant in entertaining the person, she still grudgingly went out of her bed with just her simple t-shirt and pink shorts on. And when she opened the door, she can't help but just stare._

_It felt like everything around her stopped. It's as if the very essence of time didn't work on her. Nothing seems to matter to her. Nothing except the person in front of her who made her feel so much..._

"_Syaoran…" as she gasped. However she was hurled back to reality when she felt herself being engulfed in his strong arms._

"_I don't care if they disown me… I don't care… I can work… I'm capable… I can find work for myself…" She then felt his tears falling on her as he buried his face at her nape. "Sakura… what I can't bear is to lose you…"_

"_But… your…family…" Sakura tried to say her thoughts aloud; tears were falling down her cheeks as she held unto him._

"_If they don't want me to find true happiness then they are not my family Sakura!" He then raised his head and crushed his lips on hers. It was a heated kiss full of longing. And as they shared their passion and longing, they couldn't help but just let their love for each other take its course. _

_It became a night full of passion, of desire for them… and from that moment on, Sakura finally belonged to him and Syaoran to her._

\~~~/

"And you made me the happiest man alive when you agreed to be my wife…"

\~~~/

"_How are you feeling?" as they lay on Sakura's bed._

"_I'm fine. Why do you ask?" She then smiled at him as she uses his upper arm as her pillow. Syaoran who was lying on his back then turned at Sakura and placed an arm over her waist._

"_Well… you know… its… your…" as Syaoran stuttered._

_Knowing where the conversation will go… Sakura suddenly blushed and hastily said… "Don't worry… I can manage…" she then placed her dainty hand on top of Syaoran's cheek._

"_Marry me Sakura…" _

"_Syaoran…" surprise evident in her voice._

"_I love you Sakura… I may not provide you with everything you desire right now… But I'm willing to work for it… I'm willing to do it even if it takes a lifetime… Be my wife Sakura… please…"_

"… _Syaoran… I… want to… but we're only dating for only a couple of months… seven months? Don't you think it's quite fast?"_

"_I know Sakura… but I also know that even a lifetime wouldn't be enough to get to know you… All I want to do is to spend every single moment of my life with you…To get to know you more… to be with you… I know this might sound cheesy but after meeting you, I finally found the meaning of my life. I was able to put order in it… before I was just living the life… without passion. But then when I met you, everything changed… I… I…" He then placed the hand resting on Sakura's waist on her cheek… "I just love you so much…"_

"_I love you too…" Sakura whispered to him._

"_So… will you marry me?"_

"_You'll never stop asking me that question are you?" as Sakura smiled at Syaoran._

"_I'll never tire asking you that question until you give me your answer…" Syaoran smiled back._

"_Then keep asking me."_

"_So you're challenging me Sakura?" He then raised an eyebrow to show his amusement. Just when he was about to tickle her, Sakura exclaimed. "I'll marry you!"_

\~~~/

"Sakura… I'm just so lucky to have you… But you made me feel luckier than the luckiest man on earth when you made me the father of wonderful twins…" He then reached for her hand as he guided Sakura towards Sheifa who was currently babysitting the twins.

And with such confession, Sakura couldn't help but cry out of joy. She didn't expect this to happen. She just thought that it will be Syaoran's night, a night where she can finally spend with her husband's family... a night to finally belong...Just then, Syaoran who was standing in front of her suddenly knelt and brought out a velvet box. He then opened it revealing a platinum ring with a diamond on it and said, "Sakura Kinomoto Li, now, with my family's nudging… I mean approval… But I want to say that they didn't force me…since I really want to do this also…" He then smiled at her, perfectly showing his boy-next-door image… and she couldn't help but laugh and cry at the same time, overwhelmed by emotions and the events. "Will you marry me again Mrs. Sakura Kinomoto Li, the mother of my children, my wife, my companion and my equal?"

"Yes!" as she threw herself at Syaoran.

And laughter and applause were heard all over the place. Some were hooting while others were shouting out of joy.

Just then Sakura looked at Syaoran while whispering… "I'm so thankful it's you… thank you so much Syaoran…" She then kissed him lightly on his lips while she allowed him to slip the engagement ring on her finger, just above her wedding ring.

And the two became lost in the moment... lost in their love affair… not minding the people cheering for them… not caring at the woman seething with anger and frustration, not even minding the man standing at the corner of the venue with regret and longing eyes…

"I love you Sakura." As Syaoran held her close to him.

"I love you too Syaoran."

The end

* * *

I know. The title is quite boring. haha but i can't think of anything else... anyway... i hope you enjoyed reading my story! It's quite a long one-shot :D please don't forget to leave a review (constructive criticism please) :D And thanks in advance!


End file.
